An Up Note
by alwayshope389
Summary: Danny and Martin have gone missing and Sam and Jack are the only ones left on the team. Based on the season 3 finale. COMPLETE! Small notice: Pen name change.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't. Not mine except the parts of the plot not already in the show.

What a finale! So the cliffhanger was bugging me WAY too much so this was my solution.

Also, if you find any grammer/spelling mistakes please let me know cause it bugs me when I miss stuff and I really want to perfect my work!

* * *

Samantha walked into her apartment, placing her keys on the hook by the door. She slowly made her way to her kitchen and opened the freezer door. Pulling out a cheap frozen dinner she placed it on a plate and put it in the microwave. She leaned against the counter mulling over the day's events. It was definately a case she would not soon forget. A do-gooder turned killer over politics. "There comes a moment when you take action" Sam remembered her saying. She tried to apply it to her own life. "Take action, take action- but how?" She thought to herself, "when will my moment come?". The microwave beeped signaling that her dinner was ready. "He said that it shouldn't be a fight, but isn't everything a fight? The people in Africa are ready to die to have a chance at a brighter future. Shouldn't love be a fight as well? A war to be together, like Romeo and Juliet." 

"Ouch. Damn it," she muttered when she pulled her plate out of the microwave. Just then her cell rang, adding to her frustration.

"Spade," she answered.

"Yes, Ms Spade, Mrs Johnson had asked me to call you when she came out of the surgery. I just wanted you to know that she pulled through beautifully."

Relief flooded through Sam. "Thank you," she responded, her voice cracking.

"Welcome."

Sam flipped her phone shut, but as soon as she set it on the counter, it rang again.

"Spade," she answered.

"Sam, its Jack," he stated, sounding a bit distracted.

His tone went unnoticed by Samantha who told him about the call she had just recieved.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually just leaving the hospital."

"Is something wrong? Why did you call?"

"Its Danny-" he began to explain.

"Is it his brother again?" she interrupted.

"And Martin." he paused upon hearing her sharp intake of breath, "They're gone".

"What the hell?"

"They were taking Adisa to prison when they were overtaken. NYPD answered to a report of heavy gunfire. They arrived and found the bureau id papers in Martin's car. Thats when we got the call," he hesitated, before dropping the next bomb on her. "Sam, they found blood on the front seats ofhis car."

"What do we do?" her voice was masked with determination.

"I need you at the office. Van Doren is giving us more bodies to work this case. There are some at the scene right now, but more are being called in and I need you to give them the run down of the case we worked today. This has got to be connected to that political war in Africa. There is no other explanation."

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Can you handle this?"

"Can you? Jack, its our team. We have to."

"Yeah."

"Bye." Sam hung up as she grabbed her keys and raced out the door. Memories flashed through her mind and all she could think of was to getting Martin and Danny back.

"Take action," she whispered as she threw her car into drive and sped down the street.

* * *

This story is about the directions the next season could take. Suggestions? I thought the first chapter would just be about Samantha's reaction so much much more in the coming chapters. Please please review and tell me your ideas about the next season so I can get a feel for what the next chapters should bring. And feel free to obsess over the show in your reviews too! lol... yeah and on a side note- I'm a M/S'er so thats gonna be the direction on that aspect but I do not hate Jack so there will be plenty on him! 


	2. Investigating

Jack parked his car amongst the flashing lights and general chaos. His mind tried to drink in the scene before him. Uniformed officers and federal agents questioned witnesses and neighbors, while CSI's searched for and photographed any evidence. News reporters hung around trying to drag information out of the officers and onlookers. His agents were missing. He tried to remain calm, but one man can only take so much. He remembered his dream from only a few nights before. He remembered the realization that he needed his team, his friends, who had always been there. They were always ready to help and listen to him. "Now," he thought, "They need me." He shrugged off the memories and set to work.

Jack walked towards the tall man in the center of the chaos.

"You in charge here?"

"Till you got here, Officer Bradford N.Y.P.D."

"Special Agent Malone," Jack replied, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"I understand these are your agents missing?"

"And terrorist. Wanna tell me what happened here?"

"Of course. We had several 911 calls reporting heavy gunfire. Six officers, including myself, responded. Upon arrival, we discovered the car which, as you can see, is pelted with bullets. We searched the area, but the perpetrators were long gone. Forensics arrived and since it was a government issued plate, we called the F.B.I.. Officer Brooks found the I.D. papers of a Special Agent Fitzgerald in the glove compartment. That is when we got a hold of you.

"What else was in the car?" Jack inquired.

"Well, there was a cell phone on the floorboard-"

"Only one?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

By this time they had migrated over to the car and Officer Bradford gestured towards the front seats.

"Blood splatter all over the front seats and some in the back. The CSI's took samples and are running DNA to make sure, but..." he trailed off not needing to say more.

"What did you find out from the witnesses?"

The two men walked around the crime scene, Jack observing the people surrounding the barricades.

"They all heard loud gunfire. One witness saw a blue van pull up in front of the Impala just before shots were fired. Another reportedly saw two men force open the car door. He said it seemed like the gunmen were mainly concerned with the man in the back seat. However, he said he couldn't be sure."

"Did we get a license plate or description of the men?"

"No."

"Okay, let's check with stores around here. See if we can't pull any pictures from security cameras."

"I'll put someone on it."

"Thanks."

They parted, Jack returning to the car.

"Hey, can I have a look at the cell that was found" Jack inquired upon meeting a CSI.

"Sure thing."

The woman returned moments later and handed Jack an evidence bag. He pulled on a pair of gloves, reached into the bag and flipped open the cell. He looked at the screen and the sight that met his eyes left him utterly speechless.

* * *

Samantha rushed down the corridor of the F.B.I. office. She had grabbed the files from Jack's desk and printed off pictures of both Danny and Martin. She opened the conference room door and was greeted with the grim faces of her fellow agents. She walked to the front of the room where a whiteboard was standing and hung the pictures in her hand.

"Agents Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald," she began, "I'm sure you all know them."

The other agents quickly took seats and most had pens ready to take notes.

"They were last seen leaving this office two hours ago, taking this man to prison," Sam hung another picture on the board, "Adisa Teno who is currently on the terrorist watch list. We can only figure that Fitzgerald's and Taylor's disappearance has something to do with this case.

Paige Hobson," she hung another picture, "the MP from our last case. A do-gooder, she met up and fell in love with Adisa. Using identity theft, she was able to help fund his rebel cause, not realizing that the money was for firearms, not relief supplies. Not wanting to stop him, she was to leave town after he gave her a gun to protect herself. Before she could leave town, Emil Dornvald," anotherphoto went up,"General Gamba's head of security, killed Julia, the teenager Paige was mentoring. Agents Malone, Fitzgerald, and I were outside the Makeba Embassy at the time, but were unable to stop Paige from shooting General Gamba. He died shortly thereafter. The news reached both the rebel group and the government." Samantha walked over to the television and flipped it on. "This was the result."

The agents watched the horrifying chaos unfold on the screen. People screaming and running without direction, bullets flew through the air like rain or hail, buildings were on fire, and people lay dead in the streets.

Sam muted the television and turned to face the agents.

"These men are our colleagues, my friends.We need to see if there has been any activity on Taylor's or Fitzgerald's phones. We need a group to do extensive background on Adisa, Dornvald, the rebel group, and anyone else connected with the chaos in Makeba. I'm talking names, dates, high schools, everything. We need to know how far the rebel group would have gone to get Adisa back. We need to set up surveillance on the embassy and negotiate with Washington for ransom or worse. And because of the nature of this investigation, we must use delicacy as well as urgency. Also, remember to keep everyone else posted, the smallest detail could mean life or death."

Sam glanced around the room and prayed that they would succeed. The agents began organizing themselves and Sam walked out the door just as her cell rang.

"Spade," she answered.

"Sam," Jack greeted.

"Jack, we need to call Rafael and Victor."

"Yeah, we also must deal with the press. Call Rafael and tell him to meet us at the office.We'll deal with the press after we talk to Victor."

"Ok."

"But Sam, Danny's phone was in the car. It was planted I sent you the picture that was on it."

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. "Oh god," she gasped.

* * *

What was on the phone? How will the families react? Please Review! Also does anyone know why they call the big room the bullpen? Did they say that in an episode or...? And I wasn't sure if the general was in the African Embassy or a Makeba Embassy or just his apartment or what so I went with the Makeba embassy... if anyone knows otherwise pleasesay so! Love reviewers!


	3. Remembering

**Thanks to** _Spike, Fairygurl621, Tracy-thenag, Spooky Bibi, Little Webby, Joralie, Henry, Raven001, Kali, SusanWATfan, Jess, Sam rules, Heartagram69, Drama-freak-csim, Daisyduke947, Ariel3JLP, _**For reviewing to this and my other stories! **

**An Up Note Chapter 3: Remembering**

Jack tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to open. He stepped out and began to search for Samantha. He found her in the bullpen, obviously frustrated with her computer.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Yeah. So, we gonna tell the families?" she questioned, never one for small-talk.

"I don't see how we can put it off any longer."

"I called Danny's brother. He and Sylvia are on there way up here."

"And Martin's father?"

"Ha," Sam said with a slight smirk, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh, well thank you," Jack replied sarcastically as he took a seat at the conference table.

"Why didn't Van Doren call Victor when she first got the call?"

"I don't know, I guess she thought he would take it better coming from Martin's team. Of course it could be the same reason you and I are dreading it."

"Good point."

"So what are you working on?" Jack inquired, nodding towards her computer.

"I don't know. I was trying to find some information, somewhere, anywhere, that would make this all make sense. You know background on the conflict in Makeba, the country's ties with organizations and other countries. Did we find any pictures of the gunmen?"

"They are still going through security videos."

"Oh."

The look in Sam's eyes made Jack lean over and take her hand.

"Sam."

She looked up into his eyes.

"We'll find them."

"Jack, we don't even know if they are still alive. The picture on Danny's phone doesn't prove anything." A lone tear traced a path down her cheek.

"Remember the Colleen case?"

"How could I forget?" Her hand impulsively let go of his and covered the side of her face, where bruises once were.

"Everyone else had almost given up because the case had grown cold, but you didn't. Martin was right there with you, pressing on, going through old cases and you got somewhere. I've never seen Martin give up. Neither have I ever seen Danny give up. They will fight."

Samantha remained silent, remembering past cases, remembering just the pleasure of working with the men.

"Now, we need to get to work. Are you gonna be okay to do this?"

"Yes." She turned back to her computer and continued searching. The phone next to her computer began to ring.

"Spade," she answered, hoping for information.

"A Rafael and Sylvia are here to speak to you," the receptionist informed.

"Oh," a feeling of dread came over Sam, "Um, send them up."

She turned to Jack and answered his inquiring look with, "Danny's brother is here."

Jack stood up as Rafael entered the room with his girlfriend. After exchanging handshakes, the four sat down.

"So, what's going on?" Rafael asked, clearly dreading what was to come.

Jack and Sam exchanged glances before Sam decided to be the one to break the news.

She cleared her throat and began, "About two and a half hours ago, Danny left this office with another agent, Martin Fitzgerald, to take a man to prison. N.Y.P.D. responded to reports of heavy gunfire," she paused, a million thoughts battling through her mind, "When they arrived, Martin's car was left. It was cover with bullet holes and blood was splattered in the front seat."

"What are you saying? My brother is dead?" Rafael interrupted.

"Danny is missing. His phone was left in the car with this picture on it."

Jack took out the photo from the file in front of him and slid it across the table. The photo would be forever burned in their memories.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, his expression pained. "This is the only proof we have that they are alive, but we have many agents working this case. It is top priority and we will do everything to bring our agents back."

Rafael didn't hear anything the agent across from him was saying. The photo trembled in his hands as he stared at his brother. Pale skinned and covered in blood were the missing agents, both cuffed and blindfolded and losing too much blood.

Sam regretted having to show him the picture, knowing that his reaction must be worse than her's was.

"Holy," Rafael began, but was unable to complete. His brother, who had just saved him, could now be dead. "Danny," he whispered.

Sylvia reached over and pulled him into her arms, tears streaming down her face. He looked across the table and could tell that the agents were struggling to keep their eyes dry.

The group stood up and Jack and Sam showed them to the waiting area. As the agents returned to the bullpen, Sam asked, "Does Vivian know?"

Jack sighed then answered, "No. When I left, she was still in recovery. Should we tell her?"

"I don't know. She would be pissed if we didn't, but we should probably get clearance from her doctors. I hope this does mess up her heart again."

"Yeah, let's just take this one step at a time. First, we need to tell Victor."


	4. A Father\'s Fear

**Chapter 4: A Father's Fear**

**3 hours missing **

"What?" Victor Fitzgerald yelled. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Look, we don't know all the facts yet, but we think it has something to do with the conflict in Makeba. They were transporting Adisa Teno," Jack stated firmly.

"Do you have any proof that my son is alive?" Victor inquired, his anger fading away to reveal a parent's fear.

Jack slid the photo across the table. "We're doing everything possible to find them."

Victor sat frozen, the picture trembling in his hands. He visibly willed himself to go into Deputy Director mode.

"Okay. Um, anything you need, its already your's, and please keep me informed."

"Thank you," Jack replied.

"Um," Victor rubbed his hands over his face, "What about the press?"

"At this point, they know nothing," Jack answered. "I doubt it will be long before they figure out what's going on."

"We should probably set up a press conference. I'll put some people on that."

"Of course."

"Well, go find them."

"Yes sir."

They stood to leave, but Sam turned around and spoke up for the first time, "Mr.Fitzgerald? We will find them."

She said it with such conviction, such determination, and with so much emotion behind the words that Victor couldn't help but wonder if there was more to his story. However, he just nodded them dismissed, needing to be alone to collect his thoughts.

"That went well," Jack remarked sarcastically as he and Sam returned to the bullpen.

Sam remained silent. Her thoughts were on Martin.

_"I got an APB out on it, but she disappeared in a busy neighborhood, in broad daylight, no sign of a struggle. Nobody saw anything and her car is missing," Martin stated._

_"Well, not that every criminal is a mastermind, but, um, robbing your own truck and then fleeing in your own car, that's generally considered a pretty bad plan," Sam retorted.They both share a look and a laugh. Suddenly, Samantha remembers that Danny is there. She turns to Danny and notices him watching both of them. "U-unless, of course, she really needed the money, which would ..."_

_"Look, she-she doesn't have a big float, but she pays her bills on time and, uh, spends most of her money on her foster kids." "Well, maybe one of her foster kids got into trouble, and she's just bailing him out," Danny spoke up._

_"Yeah," Sam said_

_"Yeah," Danny agreed._

_"Yeah, that'll work," Martin put in._

_"All right," Samantha murmured her agreement and they walked to their own corners. Danny remained at the table casting knowing looks at both Martin and Samantha's back. He smiles, sighs and stands up. _

"Samantha," a tall male agent said as he approached his desk.

"Yes?" Sam replied, looking up from her computer. She was taken aback by the intensity of his green eyes.

"I think you should take a look at this."


	5. Phone Records And His Phone

So, here is another chapter. THANK YOU for all the reviews! I love them!

Frekazoid: I'm not sure if Rafael is in jail. I try to keep this as real as possible and I'm sorry. When I asked my mom about this she said he wasn't. I had thought of that when I first wrote this, but decided just to go with it. Really sorry if he his, but thanks for noticing!

BTW, when I was searching for an African name for this chapter I found this:

**ADISA**: Ashanti of Ghana name meaning "one who will teach us." What his he supposed to teach us? About harboring lots of guns? LOL I just thought it was interesting.

The italics are flashbacks. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and anything that hasn't alreay occured in the show! Jerry owns the rest.**

**Chapter 5: Phone Records And His Phone**

"What?" She jumped out of her seat, her investigative nature on full alert.

He motioned for her to follow. He took a seat at a computer a few desks down. Two other agents were seated nearby.

"We managed to pull members of the Makeba Liberation's phone records. "He pulled up a picture of one of the members. "There are several calls from this man, Akinsanya, to a number that we tracked down to a pay phone."

Sam waited, her every fiber on edge.

The man continued, "It's three blocks from the embassy."

Sam finally understood. "You think there's a mole somewhere."

"Yeah. Someone was talking."

"Okay. Run it down Gray," she said,glancing at his i.d.

The four agents walked out of the office, Samantha still staring at the computer screen.

_"Hey. That drive is brutal. You alright?" Martin greeted._

_"I, uh, no." Sam replied, her eyes red from lack of sleep._

_He walked around her desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"Jack, Gray thinks there may be a mole between the Liberation and the embassy. He's running it down now."

Jack didn't have time to respond since Bradford was shown in. He was carrying a file which he placed on the table when he shook Jack's hand.

"Bradford, this is my colleague Agent Spade," Jack introduced.

Bradford nodded and shook her hand as well.

When the three were seated, Bradford opened the file and handed it to Jack. "We pulled these photos from a security camera outside the building across from the car," he explained.

"He's a member of the Liberation, the one Gray suspects," Sam stated, somewhat suprised.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Here she replied as she grabbed a photo off her desk and handed it to Jack.

"It certainly looks like the same man, call Gray." Jack turned back to Bradford, "Thank you".

"Sure thing," He replied as he stood to leave.

Sam hung up the phone after calling Gray and sat down next to Jack. They both looked deep in thought.

After a few moments she spoke, "Let's say Dornvald is the mole. He and Akinsanya were trying to free Adisa. Just decided to take Martin and Danny for, what, political pull?"

"Or Akinsanya is the mole. He tipped Dornvald off, told him what had happened to Adisa. They wanted to deal with him themselves. Didn't want Martin or Danny to i.d. them."

Thunder cracked outside and it began to pour. Sam swirled around in her seat to watch the rain drops fall. Turning back to face Jack, she countered his theory, "Why take them if its i.d.ing they were worried about. Wouldn't they have just killed them?" She leaned back in her seat, her elbows bent and palms facing the ceiling. She switched her pen into the other hand.

"Maybe," Jack thought aloud, "But neither theory explains the gunfire."

"Unless it was to make sure we discovered they were missing right away. Maybe taking them was just a distraction."

"From what?"  
"I don't know."

"Or they need something from the Bureau."

"We're FBI not the CIA, what would they need the Bureau for?"

"Ransom, weapons, information..." Jack brainstormed.

"If it was money, why haven't they called?"  
"I don't- wait, Martin's phone!"  
"What?"

"Martin's phone, Danny's was left, but maybe Martin's is still on."

"But-"

"Its more than anything else we've got."

"I'll get the techs."

"I should tell Paula."

They jumped up, eager to finally take action.

"You're going to what?" Paula Van Doren inquired incredulously.

"We don't have anything else to go on."

"Jack," she warned, drawing the "a" sound out.

"We don't even know if the phone is still on or if they have it, but its worth a try."

Paula shook her head, knowing it was a risk, but deciding it was worth it. "Is tech on this?"

"Samantha's getting them set up now."

"Okay, lets do this."

"You set up?" Sam inquired, returning to the tech room.

"Almost," Steve replied. "Okay, we are," he hit a last key, "Up and running."

"Great."

"Ready?" Jack asked as he and Van Doren entered the room.

"Yeah."

There was a tension in the room. A suspense was combined with restlessness. Jack looked around him,his heart was pounding and he was sure everyone else's was, too.

Paula and Sam picked up headphones, bodies tense, ready to spring into action. The tech started their equipment and Jack dialed Martin's number.

Every cell in Samantha's body was on edge. She held her breath and her heart beat in rhythm to the rings. All she wanted was to hear Martin's voice, knowing it was impossible, but hoping nonetheless.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _"Hello."

Her heart stopped.

* * *

I finally understand the term writer's block! I'm not sure where to take this now although I have lots of ideas... Please review and tell me your ideas so I can decide what to write!

PS

**AKINSANYA**: Yoruba of Nigeria name meaning "bravery gets revenge.

Thought the name fitted.


	6. Pain

**While I know this might be cruel and unusual, I decided to check in with the Hardy Boys because we can't go an entire story without them, now can we? So, I will work really hard on the next chapter with the whole phone thing. Look for tons of drama and suspense! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pain**

Pain, a searing, red hot pain ripped through his chest, or maybe it was his arm,his shoulder, it was everywhere. Bullets flew all around him, falling like hail from the sky. He tried to duck down, but found that every movement was torture.

_"Are you coming?" Martin asked as he turned back to face the car._

_"Hold your horses," Sam replied, slowly getting out of the car._

_"Physical therapy going pretty well, huh?" He inquired, referring to her recovery from a gun shot wound. _

_She shut the door and rested her hand on her thigh before answering, "Do yourself a favor, don't get shot, it's not all it's cracked up to be."_

_"I'll try my best," Martin responded, a smile on his face. _

His mind tried to cling to hope, any hope.

"Hold on man," he barely registered his best friend encourage. His every fiber was fight to stay awake, but he felt too weak.

"Martin, stay awake!" Danny tried to get his attention. He looked up, ignoring his own pain coming from his left arm, and watched the gunmen approach. He reached for his gun and his cell. Wait, the cell had dropped when the guns went off. They were rounding the car. Danny pulled his gun and tried to take aim, but the pain was blurring his vision. He pulled his finger over the trigger, but the man saw. He moved at the exact moment and the bullet wizzed past his head.

"Damn," Danny said, more colorful words running through his mind.

He never had time to re-aim. The men pulled him out of the car and into van. Danny recognized Dornvald who had his cell. "Shit," he thought. Another man handcuffed him, while the gunmen dragged in Martin. A blindfold was placed over his head, but he heard Adisa enter the van. He heard Dornvald click the cell and return to the car. The moment he jumped back into the van, they sped off.

Not exactly an up note.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	7. The Book Is Dead

**Chapter 7: The Book Is Dead**

The New York office was a flurry of activity, every available agent was put on the case. Phones were ringing off the hook, the press had figured it out. People were setting up equipment, everyone was preparing. The trace had been useless, the missing had vanished yet again. In the center of the organized chaos stood the Deputy Directer, giving orders and shouting into his phone.

"We need the money now!" His anger and frustration genuine.

Paula VanDoren was supervising the organization of cameras, recording equipment, and men. Agents wre being sentto various areas of the city, awaiting the signal. They knew it was a trap,or rather a smokescreen for something greater, but it was all they had. They were going to be prepared. They were going to the extreme.

Jack Malone and Samantha Spade raced to the prison. The ride was silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Jack replayed the arguement in his mind. Everything was on the line, the book had been thrown out the window. He had argued with Paula as to how to proceed in the investigation, but the fact that it was Victor's son had its benefits, no one questioned his orders.

Sam's thoughts were on a different track. The wheels turning in her mind revolved around a single line. _"Martin's worse off." _His tone had given it all away, the sand was streaming quickly through the glass.

The two agents were shown into an interview room, where a young woman awaited.


	8. Drama Rhymes With Trauma

Disclaimer: Don't own WAT only the characters not mentioned in the show. They came from my own imagination. Also I don't own Alias which is mentioned here!

OMG I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to update this chapter was supposed to come with the last one but I've been loaded down with volleyball and life. Writing these next chapters has just had to come last, but I'm updating down so... drumroll please!

_Noises could be heard over the connection, a shuffling and the phone changed hands. They could hear labored breathing._

_"Jack?"_

_"Danny-"_

_"They want 4 million dollars and Paige Hopkins," his reply was hurried as if a gun was being held to his head, a likely possibility._

_"How bad is it?" Jack inquired knowing these precious seconds mattered._

_"Martin's worse off," background noises indicated that the phone was being pulled away._

_"Hang in there!" Jack practically yelled, hoping Danny could still hear._

_"Four hours," a new voice stated._

_The line went dead._

They repeated the conversation to Paige. The interrogation lasted only a few minutes as it became clear she had no idea any of this could or would ever have happened. She agreed to prepare for transport. The clock was ticking.

As Jack and Sam returned to the office Jack flipped open his phone and called Marcus, deciding it was time to let Vivian know what was happening. 'Let him tell her,' he thought, hoping it would soften the blow. He outlined the situation to her husband and requested he tell her as soon as possible. The conversation lasted only a few moments before Jack hung up the phone and directed his words to Sam.

"She's still in recovery."

**9 hours missing**

**3 hours to drop-off**

When they returned to the office, Gray was waiting.

"Akinsanya was working for Gamba, infiltrating the Liberation."

The group entered the elevator.

"Dornvald said that Gamba didn't take the threats seriously," Jack recalled.

"See, thats where the whole situation gets very sticky. Dornvald and Adisa go back, they worked together in Africa."

"Wow," Sam stated.

"Yeah," Gray replied.

The elevator reached his floor and he left them to continue to untangle the web of lies.

The elevator continued to travel up.

"Sounds like something from Alias," Sam joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"There is a reason drama rhymes with trauma," Jack retorted.

That last line came from one of my best friends and I decided to steal it... I think it really fits here.

PS. Anyone catch Poppy's new movie? Where's the happy ending? It really is a great movie in spite of its depressing ending.

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of this story and feel free to discuss Poppy's movie and the show!


	9. Blue Impala

**Well, here we go! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'm almost finished with this story... Hopefully everyone will love this chapter!

* * *

**

**1 hour until drop-off**

**11 hours missing**

**Chapter 9: Blue Impala**

Sam leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"So, if Dornvald worked for Adisa..."

"Why kill Julia?" Jack finished.

"Yeah."

"He probably figured that it would cause Paige to shoot Gamba. She never knew about any of this."

Silence lingered a few moments before Jack continued, " You know, I'm thinking that they both worked for the Liberation, Akinsanya and Dornvald. They were both spying on the government. Only Akinsanya secretly talked to Gamba."

"Double agent?"

"Exactly."

"Jack!" VanDoren called, "We have a location."

----------------------------

"The F.B.I. is a flurry of activity after two agents were taken last night. N.Y.P.D. responded to gunfire and discovered that Agents Taylor and Fitzgerald were taken along with suspected terrorist Adisa Teno. Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald told us that they are doing everything in their power to bring the agents home safetly. They suspect that the abduction is tied to the battle in Makeba."

Vivian turned off the television, feeling sick at the thought of her friends in such danger.

"Honey, get some rest. It'll work out."

She turned to look at her husband and smiled, knowing that he was doing his best to make her feel better.

"You don't know that," she stated.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." He stood up and left her to her thoughts.

"Lord, be with them," she silently prayed, something she hadn't done in a long time.

-------------------

Jack stood next to a bench in Central Park. A black duffle sat on the bench. He continually glanced around him. As instructed in the call, Paige stood on the other side of the pond.

Agents watched from parked cars, a few walked dogs, snipers were stationed in buildings across the street as a precaution.

A man approached Paige, his face hidden by a hat. He took ahold of her elbow and began to stear her away.

Jack took a step towards her, but was stopped by a voice from behind. Akinsanya began to walk towards Jack.

"Where're you going?" he taunted, his tone threatening.

Jack placed a hand on the duffle.

"Hold positions," VanDoren's command came over the ear pieces each agent had.

"Where are our agents?"

"We held up our end of the deal," he pointed to a blue car on the opposite side of the street.

An agent confirmed that there were two people in the car over the radio using the body heat detector gun.

A/N: I'm not sure of the true name of this gun, but I know it exists!

"Now hand over the money," Akinsanya demanded.

Jack took a step back from the bench allowing Akinsanya access. He unzipped the bag and checked the money. He zipped it back, picked it up, and began to walk away.

"Hold," VanDoren's command came again

Two seconds passed. A shot rang out. Akinsanya fell.

"I said hold positions!" VanDoren yelled.

"That wasn't us!" A man replied over the radio.

"He's dead," Gray confirmed, "It had to be a sniper."

Agents rushed to the scene, herding off civilians, securing the perimeter and running to the blue Impala. The ambulences

that had been stationed around the corner now sped to the car. They pulled Danny and Martin out of the car and onto the gurneys. Danny was alert and relying information to the paramedics, but Martin was out and medics surrounded him. Samantha raced from the park to his side. The medics shooed her away as they prepared him for transport.

"Sam!" Danny greeted.

She turned around and rushed to his side, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Danny, oh my god, you're-" she didn't bother to finish the sentence, just hugged him.

VanDoren and Jack appeared just as the boys were being loaded into the ambulence. Sam looked at Jack, who turned and looked at Paula. She understood the unspoken question.

"We're covered here," she stated, "Take a detour to the office."

"Thank you," Jack replied.

"Wait," Sam said suddenly as VanDoren began to walk away. "Where's Paige?"  
"She got away in the chaos, but we have people scouring the area." VanDoren returned to the crime scene.

Jack nodded towards the ambulence, "Go with Martin, I'll take Danny."

"Um, but," Sam began to protest, unsure. Jack didn't hear and he climbed in with Danny. Sam turned and jumped in with Martin. They sped off, lights and sirens running.

The medics revived Martin. One turned to Sam and instructed, "Keep talking to him, keep him awake and alert."

"Hey," she said, taking his hand.

His eyes met hers.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hurts like hell, huh?"

He nodded, a smile playing across his lips.

"I told you not to get shot," she scolded, jokingly.

"It really isn't all its cracked up to be," he replied, recalling the conversation. His words began to slur.

A tear slid down Samantha's cheek.

His eyes drifted shut.

"Martin? Stay with me, stay awake!

"Martin!"

* * *

Please review!


	10. ChChChanges

A/N

I'm so horrible and unbelievably sorry! Its been like three months since my last update... please don't send the firing squad! Here is the final chapter and to be honest this is not my best work, but here it is and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ch-Ch-Changes**

"We all knew this day would come," Jack simply stated. "No team could be expected to stay together forever."

Eight months after New York City was rocked by a successful all-out manhunt, the lives of the missing persons team had changed dramatically.

Jack Malone no longer worked for the F.B.I. He had accepted a position as head-of-security in a prominent corporation. He and his father were set to make the move in three days. Mr. Malone's illness had progressed and Jack desired for his father to experience the growth of his grandchildren while he still recognized them. Jack also desired to re-establish a relationship with Hannah and Kate. Life is too short to waste and he did not want to have the same type of relationship with his daughters as he had with his father.

Vivian Johnson recovered from surgery in record time. She returned to wok with a greater enthusiasm. Although she devoted herself with new energy to her job, she also made more time for her husband and son. Her life experience coupled with the ambush had caused her to re-examen her life and she learned to better balance her priorities. She had also been promoted to the job Jack left void, this time it was permanent.

Danny had returned to work a week after the ambush, however, he decided it was time for a change. He studied hard and passed the bar exam. He had been invited to join a law firm and had begun working there two weeks ago. It was the first step towards Taylor & Associates. He also had kept his promise to Sophia and Ralfi. He began spending more time with his nephew and new-born niece and did everything in his power to help his brother get back on the tracks. The shooting had made him realize how important family is. It also had a negative effect, bringing back painful memories of his parents fatal crash. It took him almost two months to admit to needing therapy and only then because he was forced. It had, however, helped a great deal and he was soon back to his old self, well as close as one could expect.

Samantha's plane would leave at ten in the morning. She had accepted a position in the Miami office. A change would help her re-invent her life. The case resulting from the ambush had drained her emotionally and with everything else that had happened, she decided to start over and get away so she could think and figure out what she desired. She needed to learn how to be her own person, without a man and without her past acting as a shadow over her relationships.

Martin's recover was excruciating, yet his team was constantly supporting him. The physical therapy continued and was worse then the initial recovery. He hadn't returned to work until almost three months after the ambush. His stubborn nature made it difficult to recover and he was sick of his fellow agents walking on eggshells around him. Everything in his life had changed. He and his father had the beginnings of a solid relationship. He made more time for family events and drinks with friends. He had a greater compassion for the loved ones of the missing. Most of all, his relationships with his co-workers had changed. In many ways, they were closer than ever, the amount of trust had increased dramatically, but each member needed to make changes in his/her life, causing the team to dissolve. They would still only be a long-distance phone call away. The ripple effect from the ambush would continue through the people each member would come in contact with.

Jack resumed his speech, "We had a good run together."

A silence ensued in which each person reflected upon memories.

Danny broke the silence by raising his glass for a toast. "Here's to," he began, looking

around the table. "Well, here's to the future."

They clinked their glasses, each smiling as they began all talking at once. Danny's voice rose above the others and was followed by mock groans. "This is ending the day on an up note."

* * *

A/N

I know that the M/S hasn't been resolved and there are areas that can be explored in the other characters' lives. I have the first line of a sequel written, but I'm not sure whether or not to pursue it. At the very least there will be one for the M/S. Anyways, please leave a review. Critique and praise are welcome.

**The End**


	11. Small Notice

Hi all. I know that this is random, but I wanted to let everyone know that I have changed my pen-name. This was because of the fact that on many of the message boards I go by alwayshope389 and I figured it would be better if I used the same name at every website. Thank you.


End file.
